


Sweet Kisses

by futabae



Series: Self-Indulgent Quarantine Fics [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ALSO I KNOW THE TITLE IS SHIT IM SORRY, Established Relationship, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Trapped In Elevator, bc im a kinnie, idk what else to tag, kazuichi has braces, they're pink, this is actually a rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futabae/pseuds/futabae
Summary: okay so this is a rewrite of a h,,,ham,,,hamilton oneshot i wrote a while ago on my wattpad (I'll also be posting this on there) @/yalluminatiiI wasn't gonna write this at first but I wanna do a couple rewrites of oneshots before I rewrite the actual fanfic i wanna do.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Self-Indulgent Quarantine Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720945
Kudos: 56





	Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> like the description says, just a rewrite!! since its my own oneshot, I basically just copy pasted it but changed it a lot. also,, sorry if i don't write gundham that well,,,

Kazuichi Soda and his boyfriend, Gundham Tanaka, had been sitting at work for a couple hours while there was a powerful storm outside. It caused the power to go out.

And of course, the elevator broke. Just as the two were leaving. They were trapped inside the elevator, which wouldn't have been that bad if Gundham wasn't pissed at Kazuichi. The men had gotten into a fight earlier that morning, which left both of them awkward, upset, and angry. Though Kazuichi had gotten over it, it seemed like the breeder hadn't. 

Kazuichi took it as an opportunity, though. While they waited for someone to get help (they didn't worry about it, since other people would probably try to leave too, and then notice the broken elevator), the pink haired man came up with an idea.

"Gundham?" Kazuichi tried, hoping he'd get at least a small response. But he didn't. He sighed a little. He took a couple steps towards Gundham until he was right at his side. 

"Gundy?" the shorter tried to get his attention again. That time, he noticed other's face turn pink a little. His boyfriend always got flustered when Kazuichi called him that. But still, there wasn't a direct response.

Kazuichi then kissed Gundham's cheek softly, and then started to pepper kisses along the side of his neck, whispering 'I'm sorry' between each kiss. Gundham blushed a little more and tried to ignore him, but he ended up failing.

Gundham turned to face Kazuichi right as he placed a kiss on the middle of the side of his neck. The taller flung his arms around the other's shoulders, pulling him close to his chest. Kazuichi immediately hugged back, tightly wrapping his arms around Gundham's middle. 

"Kazuichi..." Gundham whispered, stroking his hair. Kazuichi looked up at the other with slightly teary eyes. Gundham placed a hand in his cheek, cupping it and rubbing it with his thumb as he kissed his forehead. 

"I'm sorry, Gundham," Kazuichi said. Gundham looked at him with soft eyes, a look that he gave to Kazuichi and Kazuichi alone, and smiled. 

"It's alright, my beloved." 

Kazuichi's eyes lit up as he grinned, showing off his bright pink braces. Gundham always thought they looked adorable on him, so Kazuichi tried to show his braces more often.

"I love you," Kazuichi muttered, nuzzling his head into Gundham's neck. 

"I love you too, Dark Prince." Gundham replied as he rested his chin atop Kazuichi's head. 

A couple moments of silence passed, and then Kazuichi moved and looked up at his boyfriend. They both stared at each other, but then Kazuichi got another idea. He remembered the ring he had in his pocket, so he put his hand inside his pocket and rested it on top of the ring. 

"Hey, um... Gundham?" he started to get nervous, but his impulses took over, so he broke free of the other's grasp and backed up and couple steps. 

"Yes?"

"Since we're stuck here, this is a good time as any..." Gundham had a confused look as Kazuichi said that. A little smile formed on Kazuichi's face as he got down on one knee. He pulled the ring out and peered right into Gundham's eyes as he started speaking, "You know I'm not really good at speeches, and this was kinda impromptu, so I apologize for that, but.... You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the light of my life. I love you so much, and I can't imagine myself without you..." 

Kazuichi sighed and looked off to the side for a second before looking back and continuing, "And I don't want to. So... Gundham Tanaka, will you marry me?" 

For a minute, Gundham just stood in shock. But suddenly tears started to fall down from his eyes. Gundham found it hard to speak, so he just nodded vigorously and covered his mouth. Another wide grin spread across Kazuichi's face as he stood up, grabbed one of Gundham's hands, slid the ring on, and then pulled his boyfriend - now fiancee - into a fight embrace.

They pulled away from the hug and then stared at each other for a minute. "Just kiss me, you dork." Kazuichi said, breaking the silence. The pink haired man leaned in and swiftly connected their lips. The men stayed like that for a bit, just standing in each other's arms, kissing one another. They soon pulled away so they could breathe a bit better.

"So... This was the reason you were gone for long periods of time..?" Gundham asked. That's what their fight was about, after all. Gundham was a little suspicious of Kazuichi. 

"Yeah, I was trying to earn more money to buy the ring," Kazuichi still had a grin on his face. "Ah, I see. I apologize for misunderstanding."

"No, it's okay! You didn't know," Kazuichi reassured him. 

The two stood in each other's arms for a while longer, until the elevator door opened and they were finally able to get out.

**Author's Note:**

> jeez the end probably sounds really jumbled up. sorry if the proposal sounds like kinda last minute, cuz it was. that wasn't my intended direction, nor was it how the original oneshot went. also sorry that there's a lot of vague stuff in it hsbabsndd


End file.
